Te necesito
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Tienen una fuerte discusión y ambos piensan que no harán las paces, pero eso no es verdad porque su amor es mas fuerte que cualquier discusión


**Holaaaa bueno, les traigo un song-fic que surgio con la canción de cali y el dandee te necesito :3 es de la pareja Hyuuga x Reina y espero que les guste **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios son de Level-5**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

Ya hace más de una semana que espero tu llamada, desde que te fuiste no soy yo misma. Explícame, ¿Por qué te fuiste a América de nuevo? ¿No eras feliz acá? Nunca pensé que pudiese querer tanto a alguien, jamás hubiese pensado que alguien como tu cautivase mi corazón. Y lo que más coraje me da de todo esto…fue la fuerte y estúpida discusión que tuvimos. No me digas… ¿Qué te fuiste por eso?

_Si tú te vas_

_Ya no podrás _

_Pedirme_

_Perdón_

Si te fuiste por eso fui una idiota, tu un egocéntrico y yo otra vez idiota por haberte dejado marchar. ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles? Pensé que iba a acabar igual, una pelea, unos insultos y luego tú, con esos ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad me mirarías a la cara, con tu mano me levantarías el rostro y luego me besarías cálida y apasionadamente. ¿Por qué esta vez no fue así?

_Y yo ya no_

_Tendré_

_Corazón_

_Aunque ya no_

_Me quieras Mirar_

_Te necesito como el aire_

_Para respirar_

Recuerdo perfectamente esas palabras que me dijiste nada más quitarme las lágrimas del rostro:

"Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero eres una niña inmadura que cree que me puede ningunear como le dé la gana, hasta aquí llegue. Estoy ya harto de ser tu perrito faldero, perdóname por amarte tanto."

Y yo sé, que me dijiste eso porque seguramente viste como Hiroto me besó y como cuando tú me preguntaste si había hecho algo tuve la poca vergüenza de mentirte, de decirte que no había hablado con nadie. Estoy segura de que en ese momento sentiste lastima de ti mismo, lastima por seguirme el juego mientras sabía que te mentía.

_La luna va _

_A acordarte de mí_

_Entiende que _

_Yo vivo por ti_

_Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

Y yo ahora, como tonta espero a que mi celular suene, esperando una llamada mientras mi maldita consciencia me dice "Ya estará con otra, perdiste tu oportunidad" Y yo con rabia solo atino a gritar fuertemente. Gritar de rabia y de dolor, de añoranza y tristeza ya que, mi corazón te necesita.

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

_Yo sé que el mundo no es fácil_

_No lo es conmigo_

_Pero entiende que_

_Aunque no puedas_

_Verme aquí estoy_

_Contigo_

Al final, suena mi celular. Ansiosa miro el número y ni yo misma me lo creo, eres tú. Contesto con las manos temblorosas y al escuchar tu voz empiezo a llorar de felicidad, no puedo hablar, tengo la voz rota, tu sabiendo eso, me empiezas a decir que como me encuentro y demás. Sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre yo, con voz baja te pregunto si vas a volver a lo que tú, cambias repentinamente y me dices que a lo mejor venías.

_Sé que me lloras_

_Por las noches_

_Puedo oírte_

_Y aunque yo_

_No pueda hablarte_

_Te lo juro_

_Que aquí sigo_

Te acabo de llamar, estoy arrepentido, pero entonces me pregunto, ¿Arrepentido de qué? Fuiste tú la que se besó con Hiroto. Yo sé, que aunque tú me fuiste infiel mi corazón te quiere todavía y es que tú, con tu sonrisa y tu voz me conseguiste enamorar. Estoy en América y tú en Japón pero, aunque no lo creas, te siento muy cerca de mí. Siempre te trate como una Reina, te daba todos los caprichos que querías y es que aunque no sea perfecto intento serlo cuando estoy contigo. Ahora regresaré a Japón y estoy dispuesto a hablar las cosas y a que me expliques. ¿Por qué será el amor tan complicado?

_Siento tu mirada_

_Triste y sé_

_Que tú te sientes sola_

_Mira que te entiendo_

_Que yo estoy solo_

_A toda hora_

Después de varias horas de viaje ya me encuentro en mi casa, en nuestra casa y es que, aunque solo tengamos 20 años y solo seamos novios tú te empeñaste en convivir juntos y yo embelesado por esa carita de ángel caído del cielo acepte como tonto. Sacó las llaves y al entrar, te puedo ver en el sofá con los ojos rojos e hinchados, estuviste llorando. Me acercó sigilosamente a ti y sin pensarlo dos veces te abrazo por la espalda poniendo mi cabeza en tu hombro a lo que, pegas un repullo sobresaltada pero no tienes de que temer, sabes quién soy.

_Y es que aunque_

_Llevemos poco Juntos_

_Yo te quiere_

_Y tú me quieres _

_Aunque a veces _

_Te dejes del desespero_

Poco a poco te suelto la cintura para que puedas mirarme con esos preciosos ojos azules como el mar los cuales me hipnotizan. Me sonríes feliz y entonces empiezas a balbucear cosas sin sentido, como de costumbre estás nerviosa. Yo solo te doy un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios y con eso te tranquilizas rápidamente, no me expliques nada, veo ese brillo de arrepentimiento en tus ojos

_Sin ti_

_No voy a ver el cielo Brillar_

_Sin ti se morirá_

_El corazón_

_Sin ti ya no podré_

_Ni llorar_

_Sin ti_

_Sin ti no nacerá una canción_

_Yo vine para hacerte_

_Mejor_

_Y yo te enseñaré que es Amar…_

Tu solo sonríes al saber que te he perdonado y yo sonrió al saber que te he recuperado, pero antes de hacer las paces, te digo con voz posesiva y algo sensual:

-"No pienso dejar que ese Hiroto se te vuelva a acercar"

Tu solo ríes divertida y me miras mientras contestas:

-"De acuerdo, no se me volverá a acercar"

Yo sonrío satisfecho y te miro divertido. Crees que lo digo en broma, pero va muy enserio, no pienso dejar que ese pelirrojo cabello de menstruación se te vuelva a acercar ya que si lo hace…El dicho de perro ladrador poco mordedor será todo lo contrario, algo como: Perro ladrador bastante mordedor. Tú no sabes lo celoso que puedo llegar a ser y lo posesivo que puedo llegar también a ser.

_Si tú te vas_

_Ya no podrás pedirme perdón_

_Y yo ya no tendré corazón_

_Aunque ya no me quieras mirar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

_La luna va a acordarte de mí_

_Entiende que yo vivo por ti_

_Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar (x4)_

Viendo que ya hemos hecho las paces te quedas pensativa, quieres saber que vamos a hacer a continuación. Vallamos a lo clásico, como siempre que nos hemos peleado al final hemos acabado fundiéndonos en uno solo, dando por finalizada esa estúpida pelea, así que esta vez, no será una excepción.

Te cojo del mentón y te beso apasionadamente. Tú, por la sorpresa, solo atinas a gemir contra mi boca entre-abriéndola para que así yo aproveche y meta mi lengua en tu cavidad para poder explorarla a fondo. Tú con algo de retraso, correspondes al beso y enredas tu lengua con la mía, intentando ganas ese baile erótico aunque sabes, que no podrás ganarme

_Yo sé que 4 semanas_

_Parecen poco pero por dentro_

_Tú sabes que te conozco_

_No te mientas_

_Mi amor existió_

_En el primer segundo_

_Y tú lo sabes_

La danza sigue pero he ganado yo. Nos separamos por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que nos une. Te miro juguetonamente mientras tú solo te sonrojas dándote un aspecto más adorable, sabes por donde voy. Sin pensármelo dos veces te cojo en brazos como a una recién casada y te recuesto sobre el sofá, la habitación está muy lejos como para esperar tanto.

Me posiciono encima de ti mientras capturo tus labios y te muerdo el labio inferior, se perfectamente lo que te gusta. Empiezo a dar húmedos beso por tu suave cuello a lo que tú solo respondes con ligeros gemidos, aún no he empezado y ya estas así.

_Tú fuiste quien me ayudo_

_A llegar al mundo_

_No es mi culpa_

_Y aunque no te haya_

_Hablado te juro que_

_Te quiero especialmente_

_Para ti yo fui creado_

_Los milagros en la vida_

_No tienen explicación_

_Y no soy el problema_

_Soy la solución_

Comienzo a desabrocharte esa camisa de botones de color blanca hasta que acabo mi labor y veo el sujetador azul con tones más claros, te sonrojas y yo sonrió. Con mi mano empiezo a acariciarte el pelo mientras tus cabellos azules pasan por mis dedos y con la otra mano empiezo a desabrocharte la falda. Cuando la falda esta desabrochada te la quito dejándote en ropa interior, espero un poco, primero quiero excitarte un poco.

Con la mano derecha te empiezo a acariciar la mejilla y con la otra te acaricio suavemente por la entrepierna de vez en cuando tocando esa zona sensible de las mujeres y me pregunto, ¿Por qué te ves tan condenadamente irresistible?

Noto como las bragas de color blanco están algo húmedas así que empiezo a bajártelas y a desabrocharte el sujetador

-"¿Estas así por mí?" –te pregunto mientras tu solo gimes ya que sigo acariciando tu parte intima. –"Dime, ¿Estás así por mí?" –Te vuelvo a preguntar

-"S-Si" –Solo llegas a contestar eso mientras yo sonrió

_Sin ti No voy a ver el cielo Brillar_

_Sin ti se morirá el corazón_

_Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar_

_Sin ti_

Beso tus labios suavemente y empiezo a oler tu aroma, ese aroma que tantas veces me hizo enloquecer. Miro tus senos y cierro mi boca en el derecho haciendo gemir de placer, con mi mano libre masajeo el otro.

Cuando termino te miro a los ojos y veo que tienes ganas de tocarme así que me incorporó y te siento en mis piernas

-"Tócame Reina, quítame la camisa, soy todo tuyo" –Te digo sensualmente mientras tu solo puedes sonrojarte sin saber qué hacer, sin poder moverte. Así que, delicadamente llevo tus manos a mi camisa y hago que me la quites. Luego hago lo mismo con el pantalón.

-"Hyu…Hyuuga…" –Dices bastante sonrojada al verme solo en boxers. Cuando me descuido, estas encima mía dando besos en mi pecho y acariciando mi pelo, pero ahora íbamos a poder disfrutar los dos así que, me quito los boxers y los tiro junto a las demás prendas.

_Sin ti no nacerá_

_Una canción_

_Yo vine para hacerte mejor_

_Y yo te enseñaré que es Amar…_

_Si tú te vas_

_Ya no podrás pedirme perdón_

_Y yo ya no tendré corazón_

Me pongo de nuevo encima de ti y empiezo a dar besos en tus muslos y a dejar alguna que otra mordida a lo que tú solo, gimes excitada. Creo que ya es la hora de fundirnos en uno así que, te miro y tú solo asientes.

Te abro las piernas y empiezo a introducirme dentro de ti lentamente intentando ser lo más cuidadoso que puedo, intentando no dañarte ya que si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

Tu mueves las caderas indicando que estas preparada así que yo solo, hago lo que me pides y, te penetro profundamente haciendo que grites de dolor, aunque eso, se convertirá en placer.

_Aunque ya no me quieras mirar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

_La luna va a acordarte de mí_

_Entiende que yo vivo por ti_

_Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

Empiezo a notarme cansado y se, que has llegado al clímax. Notó como te tensas y te arroya el orgasmo, yo tampoco me puedo contener y me vengo dentro de ti. Ambos gritamos de puro placer cayendo exhaustos tú en el sofá y yo a tu lado abrazándote y oliendo tu perfume. Empiezo a acariciar lentamente tus cabellos azules mientras te beso la nuca y la mejilla, tú te giras y me acaricias la mejilla mientras me sonríes cansada. Te devuelvo la sonrisa.

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

_Te necesito como el aire para respirar…_

Me miras a los ojos y me dices sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas:

-"Perdóname, no debí dejar que Hiroto me besa…" –Te hago callar juntando mis labios con los tuyos

-"Hagamos como que nunca pasó" –Te respondo felizmente y te vuelvo a besar juntándote más contra mi cuerpo

-"Te quiero Hyuu-kun" –Me dices a lo que yo sonrió y respondo

-"Yo no te quiero…" –Me miras horrorizada. –"Yo te amo" –Termino de decir y vuelvo a capturar tus labios enredando mi lengua con la tuya en una erótica danza apasionada

* * *

**¡Fin! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD y si, con lemmon incluido O.O se me vino así porque si y lo incluí XD espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¡Sayo! ¡Matta Ne!**


End file.
